


Roadtrip

by feminabeata



Series: Femina Beata's Fan Service [4]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminabeata/pseuds/feminabeata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Woogyu on a roadtrip. A prompt from my ask.fm</p><p>And I finally wrote something under 1000 words!! Personal record!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> Woogyu on a roadtrip. A prompt from my ask.fm
> 
> And I finally wrote something under 1000 words!! Personal record!

At times like these, Sunggyu wish that he didn't live three hours away. And at times like these, he really wished that Woohyun wasn't an idiot, or at least not so stubborn. "I told you we needed the GPS. We're lost," Sunggyu spoke through gritted teeth, running his palm down his face. The moment Sunggyu announced that he was going home, Woohyun with his freshly-printed license and recently bought car forced Sunggyu into the passenger seat and announced that he was driving the leader home. The younger had said that it would be better than a bus because it was more private. It was more private, but it was also more dangerous because Woohyun had just barely passed his driving exam and apparently saw speed limits as suggestions. And so make matters worse, he had a sense of direction similar to a drunken squirrel.

"No, we're not," Woohyun insisted as he got off on the wrong exit once again. "I know exactly where we are."

"How do you know you've never been here before?"

Woohyun shot a hurt look at the other. "And who's fault is that?"

Sunggyu groaned. "Don't blame me. I only have time to go home during some holidays, and you go home to your family." He should have known that Woohyun had a hidden agenda; that kid always did. "What's wrong? Why are you really doing this? Come on, tell me," the leader urged, noting the apprehension in his friend.

Woohyun chewed on his lower lip as his eyes drifted over to the window on the side. He turned the car. It was quiet for a while until he parked the car outside of a rest stop. "We never hang out anymore. With the different apartments and with me acting in the drama and with you sleeping all the time," he cut the tension with a joke and forced chuckle. "We never see each other."

"Then come over and wake me up," Sunggyu replied bluntly. Woohyun never saw the easy solution to things. He tended to sit on his problems, waited for them to get worse and consume him. And then he would end up doing something stupid like he was now, with them getting lost in another town a good hour from where they should be. Things would have been so much easier if Woohyun had just walked down the stairs and woke Sunggyu up. And the leader wouldn't have been too angry, or at least not as angry as he was now.

But while Sunggyu was mentally complaining about his friend, Woohyun leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Sunggyu flinched and stuttered, "W-what was that for?"

"I was waking you up." Woohyun grinned mischeviously, unbuckled the seatbelt, and got out of the car. "Now come on, and let's get some food...and maybe some directions," he ended with his usual breathless chuckle and shut the car door.

Now Sunggyu was awake...in more ways than one.


End file.
